


【银英】【先杨+莱杨】猫形记 01-18 end

by KUN_63



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUN_63/pseuds/KUN_63
Summary: 1、这是一篇重口味的人兽文，人x猫【爆！2、这是一篇诙谐文3、这是一篇已经脱离了银英精神的文【叹4、但是我保证这篇文不是BAD ENDING5、作者努力想欢乐一点的【真6、此文很多细节和灵感，是BBQ提供的，感谢Q~7、这是一篇老文，作者只是搬运一下……





	【银英】【先杨+莱杨】猫形记 01-18 end

01  
伊谢尔伦要塞无论在地理位置还是战略地位上，对帝国和同盟而言都是重要的筹码，因而要塞中的气氛相当严谨，上下级之间绝对是命令和被命令之间的关系，作为要塞司令官的杨威利一脸严肃，那全银河为之瞩目的大脑此时在构思着伟大的战略战术。  
——莱茵哈特如此定义他在全银河中最大的敌手，被勤奋的宿敌所激励，年轻的帝国元帅使出十二分的力面对本已十分繁重的工作。  
和银河帝国实际上的最高权力者所臆想的不同，这个让尊贵的帝国元帅视作一生最大敌手的同盟元帅此时正在要塞的司令室中——找红茶茶叶。  
“我记得尤利安把它茶叶放在左边抽屉里，怎么找不到了……”杨嘀咕着在抽屉中翻找，昨天被百合少年整理得干净有序的司令室办公桌又变得一团糟，茶叶也没有被杨找到。尤利安这时候在和先寇布学习肉博，如果冒然去训练场一定会被毒舌党们狠狠嘲笑诸如“你的学生比你中用多了，你不会的他都会”，自己被以先寇布带领的毒舌党笑话倒还好，让尤利安这乖巧的孩子继续生活在自己的阴影之下并不是杨所愿意见到的，果然留在这里睡午觉最好，睡醒了尤利安也就回来了。  
啪嗒！  
一包东西掉在地上，杨拣起来，一袋糖果？杨不记得司令室中有糖果，摸出一粒，包装上是帝国文字，大概是攻下要塞之前，帝国军人放在司令室里的，居然藏那么好，同盟军整理司令室的时候也没发现，居然被杨胡乱翻一阵找了出来，杨有点兴趣缺缺，随手想扔掉，却发现上面的帝国文写着红茶味。  
铁杆红茶党从没尝过红茶口味的糖果，现在又没有红茶喝，那就吃一粒。  
甚至没有看一眼保质期，杨一口吞下。  
“有点困了，果然午睡和红茶必不可少。”  
躺在司令室的椅子上，双脚搁在桌子上，用扁军帽盖住脑袋，杨用他的标准动作迎来今天的第一场午觉。  
伸伸懒腰，今天睡得真舒服，好温暖，居然有人给自己盖上被子，一定是善解人意的菲利特列加，只是今天的被子盖得太厚实了。杨打了一个哈欠，抖了抖被子，发现四肢有点不对劲，迷糊中张开眼睛，手心好像有粉红色的小肉团，猫爪般长着爪子。  
“我好像变成猫了？”杨想，“大概在做梦，再睡一会儿，醒了就好。”杨往被窝里一钻，开始今天第二场午睡。  
半梦半醒迷糊了很久，杨终于醒了过来，想把双脚从司令桌上放下来时，觉得有些不对劲。看看手——粉红色的小肉垫；脚——像缺斤少两的劣质鸭腿；全身——披着黑色的毛皮。  
虽然有点反科学，不过事实就是——他变成了一只黑色的猫。  
“原来不是做梦”  
当得知自己现在的状况后，杨没有惊慌失措，用一句话表达他对现状的态度。  
做猫挺好，至少不用杀人，杨乐观地想，舒展全身大大伸了个懒腰，盖在杨身上的被子掉到地上——他的扁军帽，探出脑袋，发现怎么也钻不出来，变成猫的杨用具有夜视能力猫眼观察周围，发现自己被深深地埋在自己的军服里，当然也包括内衣内裤。  
和之前军校中雪地遇险一样，杨安静地等待救援并开始酝酿又一轮午睡前奏曲。  
“进来了！”没有敲门就闯入司令室的击坠王本想在新徒弟的养父表达“孺子可教”的赞叹，见司令不在就退了出去。  
菲利特列加副官敲门后无人应答便离开。  
进入司令室的同盟军官们都未察觉他们的提督变成了一只猫，并且在办公用椅上更加心安理得地做资薪小偷。直到晚餐时间，杨没有出现，众人才发现——杨威利失踪了。  
“我最后一次看到他是在司令室”过目不忘的女副官声音略有颤抖。  
“我后来去过司令室，他不在。”  
“我去的时候，他也不在”  
“最糟糕的情况是他已经被帝国间谍绑架离开要塞。”  
“今天没有出要塞的数据，可能人还在要塞里。”  
“先去司令室，那里的指挥中枢计算机可以查摄像纪录。”  
一群形容严肃的同盟高级军官打开司令室大门，里面空无一人……  
“喵呜~”  
“刚才是不是有猫叫声？”  
“我也听到”  
“现在不是开玩笑的时候！”菲利特列加看向完全没有幸灾乐祸意思的两人，尤利安没敢说他似乎也听到。  
菲利特列加走近那人常常用来偷懒的办公桌，椅子上杨的军服成人形摆放。  
他们居然把杨剥光了带走！  
在场不少思维短路的人握紧拳头，真混蛋！  
只是他们所想各有不同。  
先寇布想：居然有人看到了我都没有见过的杨的裸体！  
尤利安想：提督万一着凉感冒又要喝很多白兰地了！  
菲利特列加想：他们可能将他伪装作医用解剖材料，必须立刻彻查，在被送出要塞前救回提督。  
杨的一团衣服动了动，“喵~”  
“我幻听了，又听到猫叫。”  
“我也是，司令室怎么会有猫……”  
“我也听到……”  
“我也……”  
“喵咪~喵咪~”  
02  
一直负责打理杨生活的尤利安一件件解开杨的衣服，一只小黑猫缩在杨的军服里，“喵~”  
“这个是……”  
“钻到提督衣服里睡觉的猫。”  
“喵喵喵喵喵”（我是杨威利）  
杨能听懂他们的话，只是他们听不懂自己的猫语。  
“他好像在说话”  
“大概说别打扰他睡觉。”  
“不过它是怎么进入到司令室的？”  
“狸猫换太子！这是帝国的阴谋！”  
“用猫换学长真是太大废周章了”  
“的确，或许猫脖子以下都会比杨有用。”  
众人盯着这只黑猫，浑身没有一根杂毛，眼睛也是纯黑色，带着无奈而困惑的眼神看着要塞高官们。  
“他的眼睛和学长好像。”  
“懒惰的样子也是。”  
“杨本来就是一只懒猫。”  
“不过这家伙是帝国的阴谋”  
“帝国带走杨之后还留下这只猫，除非他们的智商和你一样低。”  
“不良中年你在说你自己么？”  
正在进行没营养口斗的家伙真让人伤脑筋，如何让人知道自己就是杨威利呢？杨充满战略战术的大脑一时还没法应付这种情况。  
桌上一包糖果吸引了先寇布的注意，包装上写着“只要一颗，就可以变成你想要的。”里面装的小糖果还有不同口味，垃圾箱里有一张撕开的糖纸，还是红茶味的。  
他盯着黑猫困惑的双眼，一种不祥的预感……  
“看到黑猫会发生不幸的事，难道杨……”  
被帝国军人干掉了？  
众军官顿时陷入沉默。  
菲姐姐惨白了一张脸，眼眶里的泪珠滚落下来，尤利安双肩颤抖。  
“喵喵喵，喵喵。”（我没死，别哭。）  
可惜除了先寇布，没人再多注意这只给人带来不幸的黑猫。  
“学长没死，在看到他的尸体前，我不承认！”  
“我有个大胆的猜测，这家伙就是杨。”先寇布指着司令椅上的黑猫。  
“你脑子秀逗了不良中年”  
“我宁可相信学长变成猫也不相信他死了。”  
“变成猫？为什么你不去变成野虎？”  
“不信问问他，你是杨威吗？”  
“喵喵”（是的）  
“看，他回答了。”  
“你要是问他，你是不是罗严克拉姆，他也会叫。”  
“你是帝国公爵么？”  
“喵喵”（不是）  
虽然杨想要表达不同的意思，但是对方完全听不懂……  
“看，他果然只是一只猫。”  
“把电脑打开，让他用肉爪打字，他要是打出我是杨威利”  
“提督不太会用电脑”尤利安为难地说，杨原本没收养他时还自己动手操作电脑，当万能的百合少年包办了一切后，懒性大发的杨基本再没碰过这些东西。  
“打字总会吧？”  
尤利安打开电脑，宽敞的办公桌上一直久未被司令官亲自操作的键盘此时即将迎来一件荣耀的任务。  
椅子上的黑猫甩甩尾巴，曲起后腿，奋力向办公桌面一跃——  
“唰——”在空中划出一道完美的曲线，“啪嗒”掉在地上，黑色的猫重重摔了个五体投地，整个儿贴在地板上。即使变成了猫，杨依然没有变得和猫一样身手敏捷，由于算错距离且高估了后腿的蹬力，杨没有按照预计的轨道跳到桌子上，在离办公桌还有五公分的地方因为人造重力而掉下来。  
“我……觉得好像没必要再让它打字了……”  
“我也那么认为……”  
“前言撤回，这猫脖子以下和杨一样没用。”  
“我还是不敢相信……”菲姐姐恍如梦中。  
03  
竟然变成猫了……伊谢尔伦的毒舌党们恍如梦游。  
平时比司令官机灵一百倍的部下们灵魂出窍了好一会儿还没还魂，过了好久才想到他们那位摔得四肢酸疼五体投地六神无主七荤八素比他们更加灵魂出窍的司令官，尤利安轻轻抱起头晕目眩的小黑猫，搂在怀里，然后慢慢放到司令桌上。  
“总而言之，除了我们之外，不能让任何人知道杨提督变成了……”年轻的格林希尔副官记忆过人，直接导致思维中条条框框过多故而想象力不够，明知眼前是一只猫，却找不到发出“猫”这个音的感觉。  
众将领点头。  
“既然杨这家伙彻底地变成了资薪小偷，是不是该做点什么？”卡介伦为了缓解紧张的气氛故意以调侃的用词组织语句，但他的声调还是显出丝丝不安——帝国大军压上，没有杨坐镇指挥，胜算几乎为零。  
“嗯，提督现在一定饿了，先弄一点牛奶或者鱼。”尤利安并非胸无大志，只是和战争啊，民主啊，同盟啊之类的相比，他更在乎他的养父。  
“喝牛奶挺浪费的，赏他一杯红茶就够了。”不良中年看似豁达地笑道。  
“应该让猫学长自己选择吧”  
“杨，你要红茶还是牛奶？”  
“喵喵”（红茶）  
“我们听不懂他的话。”  
熟记莫尔斯电码的格林希尔少校想了想，说：“用莫尔斯电码吧。”  
“你要让杨记住那么复杂的电码？无望啊”现场气氛稍显轻松，卡介伦耸耸肩，痛快地把刚才的包袱卸了。  
聪明的格林希尔想了想，“呃，这样，简化一下……”  
“短音——NO”  
“长音——YES”  
“两声短音——红茶”  
“短长——白兰地”  
“短长短——上厕所”  
“短短长——吃饭”  
“长短短——睡觉”  
……  
格林希尔写了几十个用长短音表达的猫用编码。  
“还是挺多的，杨记得住么？我们也不一定记得住。”  
格林希尔过目不忘，但并不代表别人都像她一样。  
“每人印发一份。”美女副官一声令下，众人即将开始和猫用编码作战。  
“那谁来照顾这家伙？”卡介伦指着桌子上茫然看着大家的小黑猫。  
“我来照顾提督吧，平时我也比较熟悉他的作息时间。”尤利安自告奋勇，他们家原来就有一只叫做“元帅”的喜马拉雅猫，打理懒猫得心应手。  
“你还在发育阶段，不能老照顾杨自己睡得少，晚上多睡睡才能超过杨。”卡介伦在一旁煽风点火唯恐天下不乱。  
老实说，从落户杨威利家之后，尤利安就包干了所有家务，要说睡眠时间什么的，确实比同龄人少。“没关系，我一直照顾提督……”  
“我来照顾提督吧”格林希尔巾帼不让须眉，但可爱的小黑猫让她心底里女性的部分苏醒萌芽，况且那猫还是她仰慕已久的“艾伦•法希尔”的英雄。  
众人尤其波布兰露出了某种意外惊奇的表情。  
“杨，你要跟我还是跟尤利安？或者格林希尔？”先寇布打断对方，直接问杨。  
小黑猫想了想，尤利安照顾会影响休息，格林希尔副官是女的，还是跟着先寇布吧。  
“你这样他无法回答，”格林希尔毕竟是猫用编码的开发者，熟知其中奥妙，她用柔美的女声问：“提督，您跟着我好吗？”  
杨想了想，抬起爪子走到桌子上的编码面前，寻找“短音——NO”，干脆地叫了一声短音，大概因为变成了猫，本来人际手段就不出众的杨更加没有那方面的意识了。  
被一只猫拒绝的格林希尔没有太大的失落——在她听到众人某种不言而喻的窃笑之后。  
“杨，你让尤利安好好休息，明天他还要跟着我练习搏击，你跟我睡，就这么定了。”先寇布懒得记什么长短长、长长短之类的编码，也不等杨应允，两只大手抄起小黑猫，往蔷薇骑士的制服里一塞，“走了，吃饭去。”  
在众人目瞪口呆中，先寇布连续战胜两个对手，得到了杨的“照顾权”。  
“刚才我们好像忘了讨论一件事情。”亚典波罗后知后觉地看向卡介伦学长。  
“的确……”  
“如何让杨恢复原状”  
留下的几个人陷入了苦思之中……  
04  
既然要保密，自然不能让其他人看到他怀里的小黑猫，先寇布把晚餐地点改在他的房间，并且让炊事员多盛了一些食物。  
一时间，众所周知的秉承“食色性也”的不良中年成了谣言的中心人物。  
“喂，你们知不知道，先寇布准将又有新女友了？”  
“知道知道，这次和往常都不一样，他把晚饭都带到房间里和她一起吃了。”  
“我知道那个人是谁！”  
“谁啊谁啊？不会是格林希尔少校吧？”  
“不是，是有着美丽黑色短发的美女，我刚才看到他肩头留有黑色的头发。”  
“哎？说了半天还是不知道那个人是谁。”  
“你敢去他房间一探究竟么？”  
想到蔷薇骑士连连长令人敬畏的格斗技巧，众人退缩，不过谣言此时已经传得真乎其真，甚至有人说他看到先寇布准将在格斗训练场的角落和某位身材火辣的黑色短发美女舌吻……  
长舌男，其实比长舌妇更加可怕。  
先寇布端着食物走进房间，宽大的床上睡着一只小黑猫，靠在枕头边打盹儿。大概因为变成了猫，本来就贪睡的杨更加恹恹欲睡，先寇布才出去一会儿，他就睡着了。  
强悍的男子叹了口气，他愿意交付生命的司令官似乎一点儿责任感都没有，就如同以嘲笑杨为乐的卡介伦所说，杨如果遇到危险之类的，呆在原处等救援是他脱困的战术，处在变成猫不知何时才能恢复的境地，杨继续将这种战术发挥到底。先寇布笑了笑，将晚餐放在桌子上，随后找了一把椅子坐好，认真地观察睡着的小黑猫。  
浑身都布满黑色的猫毛，应该是一只短毛猫，品种不清楚，但肯定不是高贵的血统，说不定还是混血，看来就算变成了猫，杨还是就那样。  
尤利安敲门得到允许后进入房间，看到杨还睡着，不觉放轻了脚步，低声道，“提督还没吃饭吗？”  
“他睡到现在。”  
“把他叫起来吃饭比较好吧”  
先寇布宠溺地看着杨，“让他再睡一会儿”  
“准将，如何让提督恢复原样？”  
“不一定要恢复吧。每天吃吃睡睡，不用上战场杀人，应该是杨最向往的生活。”先寇布反问道，杨误食的糖果上写着“变成自己最想要的”，变成一只懒散的猫不正是他要的吗？  
百合少年沉默，没有杨提督，同盟必败，但是提督至少不用再去杀人，可是……可是……他说不出来原因，但他感觉提督不会如此逃避，如果有变回来的方法，提督一定愿意变回来。他上前摸摸小黑猫柔亮的毛被，杨的猫耳朵抖了抖，慢慢睁开眼睛。  
小黑猫的眼神看上去有点无助，有点困惑，似乎还想睡觉的样子，向来喜欢猫的尤利安心肠软了，“再睡一会儿吧，提督”  
杨倒是觉得有点饿了，喵地叫了一声，他不太记得猫用编码。  
“是不是想吃饭？”尤利安问。  
杨叫了一声，长音，除了YES是长音，NO是短音外，他不记得其他。  
他看着离自己离地面有半米高的床，应该没问题，往下一跳，前后脚掌和屁股同时着地，摔闷了几秒钟。  
这点高度对人类来说没什么，对杨这种运动无能的小猫来说半米可是身体的几倍。粉肉肉的脚掌有点疼，幸好我是猫，如果是没有肉垫的人，可就疼得厉害了。杨乐观地想，完全没有意识到如果是人，他直接跨下床就可以了。  
然后是半米高的椅子，杨蓄力打算跳上去。  
“提督，我抱你上去。”  
“尤利安，他想自己跳上去。”先寇布对杨的关爱是无限宠溺但又不同于尤利安，乖巧的少年总想帮上杨的忙，而先寇布则更愿意顺着杨所有的心意，比如现在，虽然杨无法说话，但凭着观察杨的经验，他察觉出杨想要自己跳上去。  
吸取了刚才摔个头晕脑胀的经验，杨离椅子近了一些，一跃而上，高度不够，连忙本能地伸出猫爪子想勾住什么，可惜爪子扑空，就在他差点要屁股着地的时候先寇布拎起猫咪的后脖子，把他放在桌子上——免去杨再从椅子上跳到桌子上的功夫。  
解决完了晚餐，小黑猫满脸油腻。  
杨是一只猫但又不是一只真正的猫。他体型是一只猫，但是完全没有猫的生存技能，别说在垃圾桶里翻食物，就是猫基本的舔毛、洗脸他都不会。  
先寇布打算给杨洗个澡，他抱着杨走到浴室里，杨全身的毛顿时竖起——猫最怕水。  
看，什么都不像猫，唯独怕洗澡最像，先寇布好笑地想，哦，还有懒惰。  
05  
“不洗澡容易生寄生虫、跳蚤。”  
寄生虫？跳蚤？杨浑身感觉都痒了，可怜兮兮地看着先寇布。其实如果是人类，这种表情不能叫做可怜兮兮，最多是无奈，可是由这只小黑猫做出来就格外惹人怜爱，即使先寇布这种刚猛男子都觉得怜惜。  
“我会尽快。”将杨提督的各项命令视为最高行动纲领的蔷薇骑士连连长道。  
杨乖乖地放松了爪子，骑士的手背上多了几条抓痕，绕是他皮厚肉粗没出血，皮还是被抓破了。  
被水淋湿的小黑猫显得格外瘦弱，原本被绒毛撑起来的身体此时好像包了一层皮的骨架，整个儿小了一圈，就像缩水一样。先寇布不喜欢猫，他觉得这种动物太软弱，刚强的男子通常都喜欢狗，而且是大型犬，越凶猛越聪明越听话越喜欢，不过这只由杨变的小黑猫，让平时都不屑看一眼猫的先寇布格外怜爱，这种心情不是第一次，在看到杨为那些被自己杀死的帝国军人愧疚时，他就有过。  
先寇布给小黑猫涂上人用的沐浴露，一会儿就起了泡泡，附着在杨身上，突然想到了什么，他就着沐浴露，在杨身上肆意涂抹，从脑袋开始，当然小心地避开眼睛，到脖子，然后是脊背，胸口，肚子，臀部……  
“喵~”杨叫了一声，不知道是说“太舒服了”还是“不要”，先寇布内心暗笑，虽然他一向视杨的命令为最高指令，不过也得能听懂是吧？“很舒服吗？提督？”明明感觉到杨的挣扎，骑士还是使坏地继续在杨身上乱涂乱摸，还弄个四脚朝天，故意在小黑猫的肚子、胸口、腰这里卖力地搓揉，杨被他弄得喵喵叫他还是不松手。“哦，还有一个地方。”杨好不容易能四脚着地，先寇布拉起他的尾巴，露出了某个令人难以启齿的地方，“这里也要洗一下。”他抽了纸巾，看似认真地替杨擦那里，经过“被洗澡”后，杨爽快地接受了现状——尤利安给家里那只叫元帅的猫洗澡时，大概也是这样洗的，既然已经变成了一只猫，那就接受这个现实吧。  
先寇布摸到小黑猫的毛都快掉一层，好好过了一把“摸遍杨全身”的瘾，才抱着湿漉漉的杨走出浴室，又给他拿大毛巾擦又用吹风机吹干，自己这辈子都没那么爱干净过。  
被吹干后，猫毛根根竖起，看似肥了一圈，洗干净后手感特别好，先寇布有点迷恋这种柔顺的感觉，心里某种感觉仿佛要炸开来……  
不行，要先洗澡，如果抱着杨睡，被敏感的猫鼻子闻出来身上有怪味就不好了。  
先寇布止住脑海中禽兽般的想法，“你先睡一会儿，我去洗个澡。”  
杨动了动耳朵，先寇布有点好笑，变成猫之后，看出杨的心思比以前容易多了，耳朵和尾巴都能一定程度上了解杨的想法。  
和先寇布的如意算盘不同，此时的杨一点儿都不想睡觉，他现在是猫，是夜行动物，白天睡觉，晚上活动，白天睡够了的杨此时无比清醒，他环视四周，先寇布房间里的书不多，基本都看过，司令室里有几本他新采购的书，可是怎么去拿呢？要自己打开门不可能，突然瞄到床头柜上的电话，用脑袋拱开话筒，用猫爪按了后勤中心的电话，然后颤颤悠悠跳下床，躲在椅子下面，不一会儿，勤务兵果然开门进来，趁这个时候，小黑猫大摇大摆地走出房间，往司令室走去。  
这层楼是高级军官的房间，走廊上的人并不多，去司令室要穿过连廊，平时几分钟就要走到的路，现在走走格外长，杨走着走着，发现自己似乎又迷路了……在司令部迷路已经不是第一遭，变成猫之后感觉置身于一个大型迷宫之中，真糟糕，杨看着宽阔无比的通道和遥遥仿佛无尽头的走廊，暗自后悔，应该等着先寇布出来，至少让他抱自己去。  
“哇~一只猫~”  
杨还没来得及转身，就被人腾空抱起，然后陷入了某个温暖而柔软的怀抱，杨被挤压得气都喘不过来了，好不容易被松开，他晕乎乎地看着对方——一个身材火辣至少F罩杯的女兵，刚才他就被搂在她几乎要把军服撑开的性感胸部前。  
突然有一种猫毛倒竖的错觉，杨如此接近一个异性的经历并不多，何况他还变成了一只猫，被强行搂在胸前对现在的杨来说不亚于被人类被巨型恐龙舔了一口。在他犹豫着如何挣扎的时候，这位女兵已经抱起他回到自己的房间。  
06  
普通军用宿舍2个人一间，进门就看见另一个身材一如飞机场的女兵。波霸女兵没有理那个平胸女兵，直接把杨抱上床，又摸又亲，当亲生儿子一样。  
“你居然在宿舍里养猫？！”平胸女兵大声尖叫。  
“养就养，你能怎么样？”  
她们俩吵着吵着就开始互相揭伤疤，最后沦落到开始比男人。  
“准将中意的是我！”  
“就你那飞机场身材，准将会看上你？”  
“他说过不介意我的身材。”  
“哼”波霸女兵大笑，“你们没上过床吧？”  
平胸女兵噎住了。  
“果然，准将在床上可是非常热情呐，哈哈”  
看来两个人的关系非常糟糕，杨无奈地想，好想喝红茶，好想看书啊……  
那边厢，先寇布迅速冲了澡出来，看到毕恭毕敬等在原处行了一个标准的军礼的勤务兵，突然有种不祥的感觉。  
“你，怎么在这里？”  
“刚才准将打了勤务中心电话，接通后无人接听，我奉命来看一下。”  
先寇布环视四周，没有猫，他皱皱眉头，杨大概听到声音，藏起来了，“我想要一杯红茶，呃，再加一些白兰地。”  
勤务兵露出略显惊讶的神色，白兰地红茶在伊谢尔伦是某个人专属的饮品。  
“还不快去！”  
勤务兵得令立刻跑去准备。  
打发走了那士兵，先寇布道：“杨，人走了，快出来吧。”  
没反应，先寇布蹲下去，看看是不是在床底下，却一无所获，顿时出了一身冷汗。杨到哪里去了？现在的杨就像一只刚出生的猫，没有任何生存技能，他不会抓老鼠，（就算是一只真猫，先寇布也不认为他会抓老鼠）不会自己找食物，运动神经不发达，万一被哪个人抓去，或者被嗜好虐猫的人逮住……  
封闭的军营足够让任何一个本性善良的人变成刽子手，人类本能中隐匿的破坏欲望会觉醒，他们想要破坏一切，来发泄长久以来战争的疲惫和绝望，如果那些心灵扭曲的家伙抓到的只是一只猫……  
先寇布打了个冷颤，他立刻跳起来，匆匆窜到卡介伦的房间，要求查看他门口的所有监视录像带。得知那个不成器的学弟失踪了，卡介伦也异常紧张。  
“就是这个女兵，抱走了杨。”  
屏幕上，一只不习惯四只脚走路的小黑猫跌跌撞撞在走廊里走，被一个女兵抱走了，带回自己的宿舍。  
先寇布二话不说，立刻往女兵宿舍冲去。  
“喂，先寇布！同盟法律规定，除非有搜查令，否则私闯女兵宿舍要处分。”  
“谁管那么多。”  
卡介伦的说辞被立刻驳回。  
“真没办法”耸耸肩，军需后勤部长决定滥用职权一回，开一张搜查令给先寇布，就说物资被挪用，需要检查，他一边若无其事地玩忽职守，一边大骂杨这个笨蛋。  
野虎先生以百米冲刺的速度一路狂奔到女兵宿舍，不顾周围站岗士兵的阻拦，一定要进去。  
“准将，除非有司令官的命令，否则男士不能进去！”  
“我管你！”先寇布单手手掌把那不开窍的士兵的脑袋按在墙上，“给我让开！”  
“后勤物资遗失，我需要搜查，这是我的搜查令。”卡介伦开了搜查令之后立刻跟着先寇布狂奔过来，化解了一场危机。  
先寇布狂敲门，但是无人响应，他抢过士兵的枪，对着电子门锁一阵狂扫，然后一脚踹开。  
两个鼻青眼肿的女兵正打得难分难舍，衣服都被撕碎，几乎半裸着还扭打在一起，那个瘦瘦的女兵比较占优势，她连抽了波霸女兵好几个耳光，看来身材和战斗力一点关系都没有。  
谣传喜好渔色的蔷薇骑士连连长没多看她们，他像雷达般扫射了一圈屋内，看到床底下钻出来一只黑色的小猫，吊起的心终于放了下来。  
07  
看到有人闯了进来，两人一时呆在那里。  
“准将！她欺负我~”身材丰满的女兵哭得梨花带雨，几乎要扑到先寇布身上来了。  
她叫什么？米莉？米娅？先寇布依稀记得一点，但并不深刻，另外一个名字都忘了，但记得她是格斗好手，对她挺中意的，但除了指导她格斗技巧，没动过她一根手指更别说其他什么念头。  
先寇布有些不耐地推开对方，径直走到床边，把那只缩在一边的小黑猫从床底下拎出来，紧紧抱在怀里。  
靠在骑士结实的胸膛，感觉到他的心脏有力地跳动，速度很快，然后才慢慢平复下来。  
接下来的事情让卡介伦去打理，这把伊谢尔伦打理得井井有条的后勤部长不会连这些小事都搞不定。  
带着杨回到宿舍，先寇布稍稍放松了一下心情，他没有生气，实际上除了在巴米利恩，他没有对杨说过一句重话，这并非出自下级对上级的交往技巧，而是出自本能。  
“我的提督，为什么偷偷跑出去？”  
我要去司令室拿几本书，杨想说，但是他无法用先寇布听得懂的语言表达。  
先寇布提笔写了几个杨喜欢的东西，其中包括BOOK，杨毫不犹豫用脑袋拱了拱这个词。  
“在司令室吗？”从刚刚的监控录像看，杨似乎是想去那里。  
不会说话的小黑猫点点头。  
带着杨到司令室转一圈，把杨想看的几本书带回自己的宿舍。先寇布非常享受杨这样全心全意依靠自己的感觉，如果能一直这样，那该多好……  
裸着上身的先寇布垫了个枕头睡在床上，让杨趴在自己胸口，把书架在肚子上，这样既可以让杨看书，自己也可以瞅几眼，还能顺便替杨翻页。  
盯着面前比自己身体还高的书，杨看起来也格外吃力，变成猫虽然可以吃吃睡睡，可总有不方便的地方。  
跟着杨一起看书，看着看着，先寇布发觉完全不懂里面的内容，和杨所信仰的民主不同，骑士的思想没有一点儿民主的苗头，他只是遵从杨威利这个人而已，如果现在杨决定去帝国，他也会跟着杨一起去。  
“杨，有想过变回来吗？”  
杨甩了甩尾巴，由于睡在先寇布胸膛上，小黑猫的脸朝着他的肚子，屁股朝着他的脸，甩甩尾巴扬起的猫毛钻入了先寇布的鼻子，他大声连打了两个阿嚏，睡在他胸膛上的小黑猫一时没反应过来，这种震动对他来说不亚于十级地震，再加上小脑功能缺乏，杨嘀咕噜从先寇布胸口掉下去，在床上翻滚了好几圈，头晕乎乎的，于是不慎滚到地上。  
先寇布连忙把今天不知道摔了几次的杨抱起来，替他揉揉摔疼的脊背，“怎么样？摔疼了吗？抱歉……”战场上无比英勇的骑士难得如此温情，杨不知道，他现在在先寇布眼中可爱得简直想揉进身体里。  
杨用猫咪特用的喵呜声轻叫着，今天他可摔惨了，头一次觉得如果能变回来也不错。  
仿佛心灵感应一般，先寇布道：“变不会来也没关系，我会一直带着你，养着你。我马上申请退役，然后我们离开战场，去哪里都可以，就我们两个。”  
大概因为面对一只猫，先寇布可以对他说出对杨本人无法说出的话：“我爱你，杨”  
小黑猫一呆，心脏通通通猛跳了好几下。杨在感情上非常迟钝，不及战场上对战局洞察力的万分之一，只有当他忠诚的骑士将话说得非常明白时，他才知道。  
“就算你无法回答我，也一样。”这些话已经在先寇布心中埋藏了很久，他原本打算一辈子都埋藏着。  
“睡吧，不用考虑太多。”先寇布吻了吻小黑猫的额头，钻进被窝。  
白天睡饱了的杨把脑袋搁在先寇布肩膀上，四个小爪子都收到腹部下，虽然不一定睡得着，但还是乖乖趴好，毕竟他身边的是一个需要夜晚睡眠的人类。  
杨原本以为他会失眠一晚上，不想他某些方面毕竟是人类，又或者他没有熟悉如何做一只合格的猫，晚上照样睡得死沉，一早醒来先寇布见杨已经像一只猫一样，团成一团，大概因为变成猫之前不爱运动，所以杨没有像猫一样有柔韧的韧带，只能团成椭圆形，还闭着眼睛呼呼大睡。  
先寇布宠溺地笑了笑，真的，变不会来也没有关系，我会一直宠着你，抱着你，不让你再受一点儿伤。  
08  
早上洗漱完毕，先寇布把杨藏在军服里，偷偷带去办公室，就连上厕所也不放下，他害怕他不知道的时候，这个可爱的小黑猫又会不知道被人带走。杨也乐得有人把衣食住行打理妥当，更加安然地享受这种生活，这样被杨全然依赖的感觉实在太美好，就连意志力过人的先寇布都有些飘飘然了。  
第二天上午的军部会议，面色各异的同盟将领看到春风满面的蔷薇骑士连连长衣服里放着一只小黑猫，连长拉开了他军服上衣的拉链，这样小黑猫既可以感受骑士胸膛的温暖，又可以把他的小脑袋伸到外面，一边呼吸新鲜空气一边看外面。  
面对这样的一幕，十三舰队的高级军官们有点坐不住，虽然他们神经大条的程度让人叹为观止，可局势的紧张也他们不敢想象如果没有杨威利，该如何面对帝国大军。  
“我有个建议”狂醉侠气的亚典波罗说，“大家既不想投降帝国，也不想再替同盟卖命，不如我们独立吧。”  
“伊谢尔伦独立？你不怕成为双方打击对象？”  
“谁说政治上独立？成立伊谢尔伦宇宙海盗团。”  
“这个主意不错。”  
“我也同意”  
“我赞成”  
“需要投票么？”  
“你还真以为自己民主斗士？”  
见大多数人都赞成成立宇宙海盗团，变成猫的杨也就不多说了。  
伊谢尔伦要塞沦为宇宙海盗团这件举世瞩目的历史事件，引起了帝国和同盟两方的高度重视，并且都有或拉拢或出兵的打算。  
帝国方面，罗严克拉姆侯爵，哦，不，现在应该称为凯撒皇帝，想要招安，而同盟则打着平叛的旗帜要收复伊谢尔伦要塞。不过有着过人后勤组织能力的卡介伦已经一早有了准备，在宣布伊谢尔伦宇宙海盗团成立之前，他就在要塞上装载了强动力瓦普跳跃机和其他逃跑装备，在同盟大兵压境时，当着同盟军的面，让伊谢尔伦要塞来了个乾坤大挪移。帝国的科学技术总监胥夫特曾让秃鹰之城要塞实现空间转移，但它无论体积面积重量都无法和伊谢尔伦要塞相比，在将要开火的一刹那，伊谢尔伦要塞整个儿从他们眼前消失，留下几十万同盟舰队在回廊里迷路。  
（我本来想写杨24小时就恢复人形，然后按照银英原来历史进程结束文章的，后来Q建议写得有乐趣一点，于是开始脱离原著胡诌了= =|||）  
当然这些都是后话，目前还是来看一下变成猫的杨威利。  
上午开完了讨论会，先寇布带着杨解决了午餐，几乎不午睡的男人从今天开始决定午休，他抱着不离手的小黑猫，在尤利安和菲利特列加羡慕的眼神中进了房间，他要陪杨午睡。  
“一只羊，两只羊，三只羊……………………”  
睁着眼睛抱着小黑猫平躺在房间里的先寇布完全睡不着，平时他宁可在走廊里和波布兰斗嘴也不要午睡，可为了杨他居然打算午睡。  
习惯大都是靠培养的，午睡也不例外。  
睡在软绵绵的床上，怀里搂着一个软绵绵的小黑猫，先寇布在数到七百八十二只羊的时候，闭上了眼睛。  
好温暖，好舒服，温和的带着红茶香的味道，软软的躺在自己怀里，先寇布觉得自己好像在做梦，每天极力克制野兽欲望，面对着朝思暮想要压倒的直属上司，终于在他怀中，意志刚强的男子从来不屑那种不切实际的梦，然而这一刻，他希望梦不要醒来。  
他紧紧搂着胸前的人，仿佛要把他揉入血骨。  
“抱太紧了，呜……”  
先寇布睁开眼睛，发现一个赤条条的人睡在自己床上，盖着一条被子，杨杨杨提督？！  
杨变回来了？从猫变回人了？  
会走路的奇迹还沉沉睡着，刚才那句显然是他不经意中的梦呓，若还是一只猫，估计就轻轻“咪唔”一声不会引起注意，看来杨自己都没意识到他已经变会人类了。  
他秀色可餐的提督就躺在他怀里，睡在他床上。  
摆在先寇布有两个选择：上、不上。  
上吧，简直是禽兽。  
不上吧，禽兽不如。  
野虎先生看着面前软绵绵的小羊羔，在两个选项里到底选哪个，不需要考虑。  
就这样，杨在迷迷糊糊中，被从头到脚从里到外吃抹干净，连骨头都没剩下。  
先寇布的心情有点沉重，他曾希望杨永远都变不会来，现在却出乎人意料之外地变回了人类，也就是说，杨会再次被卷入战争，今天上午的讨论会也白开了，波布兰做宇宙海盗的野望泡了汤。  
突然想到杨不是吃了费沙糖果才变成猫的么？或许再吃一粒还有效？  
他狠狠吻了一口依在自己肩膀上的提督，“我去去就来。”小心地替累得没力气的杨盖好被子，连被角都一一掖好，然后冲去司令室。  
“勤务兵，勤务兵！”  
“是，中将”  
“昨天抽屉里那袋糖果到哪去了？”  
“报告中将，因为已过保质期，已经处理掉。”  
先寇布的脸也像过了保质期的食品，面色非常难看。  
“那那，垃圾箱里的糖纸呢？”  
“已送入碎纸机。”  
为保密，司令室里的垃圾都有一套特定的处理法，有去无回地变成宇宙间的尘埃。  
在瓦普跳跃时都面不改色心不跳的骑士此时有些发晕。  
“中将？”  
看到格林希尔副官，先寇布如蒙大赦，他问：“你有没有看到昨天杨抽屉里的那包糖？”  
“是费沙Miracle公司生产的糖果么？”  
“是的”  
有记忆力过人的同事真是好事一桩。  
“你还记得上面写着什么吗？”  
“变成你想要的，24小时内恢复，公司地址是费沙自治区XXX，电话是YYY。”  
先寇布立刻提起电话，想拨通外线，却是空号。  
“费沙Miracle公司已经倒闭了。”  
“什么？”  
格林希尔记得几年前的报纸头条，“因为生产某种糖果引起不良反应，被当局查封了。”  
骑士顿时觉得人生再次陷入灰暗。  
“少校，杨刚才恢复人形了。”  
格林希尔并未露出惊讶的表情，“因为糖果的效力过了么？”  
“才24小时，真想多灌下去几粒。”  
09  
在恶质因子上，格林希尔虽是十三舰队成员，和以卡介伦为首的毒舌党相比还差得远，“吃了过期的，也没拉肚子，不幸中的大幸。”  
先寇布翻白眼，真的幸运，就该一辈子变不会来才好，就可以远离战争了。  
虽然昨天对着猫形的杨表白了，但看到人形的杨，也没知会他一声就把他连皮带骨给吞了，实际上这只属野虎的禽兽尽管已经把软绵绵的小羊羔吃下肚，却还没做好如何面对对方的准备。  
该怎么说？我的提督，因为您太过可口，属下忍不住吃了您？  
要知道，兔子急了也会咬人，谁能保证小绵羊急了不会蹬蹄子？  
刚强的男子有点泄气，把军花骗上床时他都没那么忐忑过。不过优柔寡断这词和蔷薇骑士连的连长八辈子打不上边，他不过是实践了一直挂在口上的“我的提督”，这么想着，骑士安心不少。  
抚平怦怦乱跳的心脏，先寇布回到自己的房间，发现床上已经没有人，杨大概已经起来了，不过被子下那一团又是什么？带着不好的预感掀开被子——一只团成一团的小黑猫！下面还垫着一件杨的衬衫。  
先寇布驰骋战场好些年，歼敌无数，什么样的战斗没见过，活人在他面前被劈成两半都已司空见惯，可24小时内居然连续出现多次眩晕。  
小黑猫感觉到一阵寒冷，抬起小脑袋，眼睛里似乎还闪动着委屈，小耳朵像受了惊似的往后垂下，他看着先寇布，充满无奈地“喵~呜~喵~”叫了一声。  
骑士顿时石化。  
无论是杨威利、先寇布还是十三舰队，都中大彩了。  
杨又变成了一只猫，他显然已经意识到自己曾经变回过人类。先寇布估计他想穿一件衣服去洗漱，可懒病又犯了打算在被窝里再焐一会儿，却不知怎么的又变了回去，稍显沮丧的杨逃避似的把脑袋团在腹部——他在认清了事实之后，放弃思考，继续睡觉。  
看到杨变回人形时先寇布想过直接带着杨潜逃，现在这一计划被扼杀在摇篮里。  
先寇布觉得他有必要对伊谢尔伦的高阶军官们公开事情的前因后果，若真的成了时而变成猫，时而变成人的状态，也得让他们知道现状。  
讨论会再次召开。  
杨像展览品一样被放在会议桌的一端。他们先让小黑猫坐在司令椅上，可是这样他就被会议桌挡住，所以把它抱上司令椅对应的那一方桌子。  
他呼呼睡着，尤利安还好心地给他在冰冷的桌面上垫了个小垫子。  
猫科动物的睡眠时间要比人类多一倍，通常一天要睡20个小时，其中3/4都在浅眠状态，比如现在。不过杨承认此时他是在逃避现实——在他想跳到先寇布膝上睡觉无果被十几双眼睛盯着强制参加会议之后。  
他认为一只猫不需要列席会议，可是众人均认为就算是一只猫，他也是伊谢尔伦要塞的最高司令官，他一句长音的“YES”和短音的“NO”，有决定要塞的最高事务的权力。杨很想说，其实我不是那么伟大的，你们这样把权力都交给一个人，No，一只猫，不是真正的民主精神。杨的口辩在毒舌党面前就像小儿科，猫形的他更不可能开口。  
在先寇布和菲利特列加的解释下，众人明白，杨吃了一颗过期的奇异糖果，造成了现在这个样子，偶尔会变回人，不知道什么时候又变成猫。  
唯恐天下不乱的军官们七嘴八舌地调侃起他们的司令官。  
“幸好杨提督只是想变成一只猫，如果他变成能在海里浮啊沉啊的水母……”波布兰想象先寇布起床后看到身边睡着一只水母会有什么样的表情，不禁恶作剧地笑起来。  
亚典波罗指出他的逻辑错误，“喂，喂，如果真的变成水母，得找个大缸养起来，不能睡在床上。”  
但是波布兰还是顺着他自己的思路，“等到变成水母了，先寇布起床发现床上湿哒哒的，什么性趣都没有了。”  
“我觉得学长可能会变成一块水母干。”  
“说不定还是很美味的那种”  
“你是说腌制的干货水母？我想吃。”  
小黑猫听得懂，他困惑地抖了抖耳朵，却引得恶作剧的毒舌党们更加兴致勃勃地挑战小黑猫的神经。  
“杨提督还说过他希望变成一株仙人掌，长得很慢的那种。”百合科的少年尤利安实话实说，他发誓他并不是要参与挖苦养父的行列。  
空气里安静了几秒钟，随后爆发出一阵爆笑。  
小猫的黑眼睛无奈地看着无比诚实却临阵倒戈的养子。  
“我真想看看不良中年一早起来身边睡着一棵墨西哥仙人掌的表情。”在落井下石方面，波布兰的技术和他的击坠能力不相上下。  
看着吵吵嚷嚷的现场，早上讨论会时没有表态的姆莱和费雪，最后同意伊谢尔伦要塞堕落成伊谢尔伦海盗。  
“喵~~~”杨叫了一声长音，决议通过。  
可喜可贺啊！  
10  
先寇布给小黑猫吃的食物都经过加工，他叮嘱勤务兵，牛排切成小粒、鱼要剔干净刺，有时嫌他们弄得不仔细，五大三粗的他还会亲自动手。  
他给杨端来了今天的下午茶，杨似乎已经习惯了做一只猫的生活，吃喝拉撒衣食住行统统由人包办的生活简直幸福得冒泡儿。  
红茶被倒在一只小碟子里，小黑猫低下头，伸出小小的舌头，轻舔红茶。  
好烫！  
猫舌不能吃高温的食物，在旁边仔细“服侍”的先寇布似乎明白了这一点，立刻拿起小碟子，吹啊吹，帮小黑猫吹凉。  
饮着碟子里的美味红茶，小黑猫开心到连胡须都抖动起来。  
喝完了红茶，小黑猫想看书了，他用脑袋拱开一本书，伸出猫爪子上的指甲，仔细翻到想要的那页，趴在书本上，略吃力地读仿佛放大了数倍的字。  
虽然行动不太很方便，但每天过着自己想要的日子，小黑猫觉得很满足。  
此时伊谢尔伦要塞独立的工作，在卡介伦的指挥下，风风火火地开始了。后勤部长知道要塞里应有尽有，就是没有完整的生产设备，没有同盟物资供给，可以撑两年，本着不要白不要的原则，卡介伦用手段人脉及战事吃紧的借口等手段从同盟再挖了一年的军饷后，独立计划正式启动。同盟之父海尼森在什么都没有的情况下都能造出干冰舰，难道堂堂伊谢尔伦要塞不会做得比这更好？  
而变成了小黑猫的杨，在那次被先寇布拆吃入腹之后，目前变回来的次数为零，他越来越享受这种生活了。  
“报告！同盟舰队来袭！”已经彻底沦为海盗的伊谢尔伦本质上还是实行军事化管理，在接到同盟的最后通牒后，伊谢尔伦的海盗们做好了脚底板抹油的准备。  
不是打不赢这场战役，而是没必要打，对于灾祸，通常情况下总是能避就避，代指挥官亚典波罗一直觉得怕死不是过错，而是人类最美好的品德。  
小黑猫坐在杨威利从前最爱盘腿坐的司令桌上，虽然还无法直接参与指挥作战，但他并非一无是处，比如坐在司令桌上打盹儿。伊谢尔伦海盗们有个通病，对他们懒散的司令一边不断挖苦一边无限信任，就算他只坐在那里用扁军帽盖住脸，在他们看来也等同于胜利女神向舰队掀起裙子。  
杨的存在是必要的，即使现在他只是一只懒猫。  
在亚典波罗的指挥和卡介伦的安排下，伊谢尔伦要塞当着全银河人类和一只小黑猫的面来了个乾坤大挪移，消失得无影无踪。  
“杨元帅……”莱因哈特通过立体大屏看着他创造了又一个奇迹。没错，杨的确创造了又一个奇迹，作为一只猫，带领部下们逃离几十万同盟军的包围，这在人类历史上绝无仅有。  
“那个骗子……”金银妖瞳的俊美元帅喃喃地道。  
帝国中央军部全体除了奥贝斯坦之外对杨威利的评价又上了一个新台阶。  
“喵噗~”小黑猫打了个喷嚏。  
“是不是有人在想杨提督？比如帝国军。”格林希尔为了缓解气氛问道。  
尤利安担忧地给小黑猫盖上一条小毛毯，“怎么可能，提督大概感冒了。”  
伊谢尔伦要塞里什么都有，就是没有兽医。  
自从上次伊谢尔伦要塞瓦普大跳跃之后，猫形的杨就病了，可能是猫的体质不适合瓦普跳跃。  
“给他喝点白兰地算了” 先寇布总爱出歪主意。  
变成猫形后，杨没有被允许喝酒，现在听到白兰地，整个猫仿佛都精神起来了。  
“给他喝吧，死猫当活猫医”亚典波罗道。  
格林希尔瞪着水汪汪的泪目，“提督明明好好的，就是有点拉肚子”  
“喵呜~”杨没力气地叫了一声，他开不了口，其实瓦普跳跃没什么，最关键是那天跳跃时小猫晃得晕头转向咕噜噜地在桌子上乱滚差点摔下来，先寇布眼明手快去抓他，没抓到身体，抓到了那根小尾巴，然后他就开始拉肚子了，几天后似乎还患上了感冒。  
“杨，要不要喝白兰地？”  
“喵~~~”一声长音，代表YES。  
“还是兑一些红茶进去吧”尤利安担心小猫的身体是否吃得消。  
“你或许是唯一一只爱喝白兰地红茶的猫。”先寇布对上了小黑猫无辜到极点的黑色眼眸后故意笑得很大声。  
吃饱喝足后，小黑猫张嘴打着呵欠，朝先寇布撒娇似的叫了一声。  
他知道他要午睡了。  
抱着小黑猫睡在自己怀里，先寇布每天都仔细照顾这只没有生活能力的小黑猫，变不会来又怎么样？他还是他的杨，他的提督。  
先寇布伸出手指在小黑猫的耳朵处轻轻抚摸，他粉红的小鼻子微微煽动，发出低低的噜噜声，闭上眼睛温顺趴在床上，大概醉了酒的关系，睡得格外沉。  
粗糙的大手轻抚着小黑猫的光滑皮毛，目光柔和地看着已经睡得翻肚皮的小黑猫，他像人一样四脚朝天躺着，呼吸匀长。突然他的后腿蹬了蹬，大概是梦见了什么，很快翻了个身，团成一团毛绒绒的小东西又睡着了，喉咙里还发出舒服的噜噜声。  
内心坚毅刚强的蔷薇骑士小心翼翼地守在小黑猫身边，歪着脑袋看着怀里的毛线团，目光温柔得能掐出水来。  
到了晚上，骑士会抱着小黑猫一起睡觉。  
黑暗中，具有夜视能力的杨默默地看着先寇布，他把对方英俊的脸庞全部收入视线，每一根睫毛看得清清楚楚，小黑猫伸出柔软的小舌头，轻轻舔了舔先寇布的眼睑和睫毛……  
11  
伊谢尔伦海盗们在宇宙间横行起来，专门打劫为富不仁的奸商。最高指挥官杨威利的名字本就响彻银河，所到之处几乎夹道欢迎，这让包括指挥官在内的海盗们有些意外，他们本以为自己是过街老鼠人人喊打，不想却有向银河英雄发展的趋势。据说著名小说家塔纳卡想专门为伊谢尔伦海盗写一部书，多次沟通后采访到该海盗空战指挥官后写了一本被誉为“史上最八卦”的《银河海盗传说》，广受推崇，流芳百世。  
这是后话，现在伊谢尔伦海盗们的情况可不妙。  
同盟上次吃过亏，这次纠结了更多兵力，意图夺回伊谢尔伦要塞。  
故技重施地逃？再逃，能逃到哪里去？  
代指挥官亚典波罗决定应战。  
像尊佛似的被供起来的小黑猫趴在司令桌上打了个哈欠，形式上他还是最高指挥官。  
伊谢尔伦要塞固然易守难攻，但是移动速度相比舰队慢上数倍，面对炮火密集兵力胜于自己数倍的同盟军，亚典波罗指挥上有些捉襟见肘。  
“杨威利的神话到此为止了！”  
同盟军内部大喊口号。  
在司令桌上打瞌睡的小黑猫不知何时已经醒来，他的尾巴不安地甩来甩去，两只猫眼聚精会神地看着指挥屏。  
“喵~咪~喵~”小黑猫在一边叫着，他用尽全力喵叫。  
司令室安静下来，杨舰队的高级军官们一个个都屏住呼吸看着他。  
我想变回人类！  
虽然又懒又散，但杨不是没有责任心，他不希望他的部下们送命！他们如此信赖这个靠不住的杨威利，把自己的身家性命都压在他身上……  
突然杨觉得浑身发热，猛地身体一重，一阵眩晕后，杨滑到地面。  
“痛……”他摸着被撞疼的尾骨轻哼了一声。  
他能说话了，杨看着仿佛变小了的指挥室，桌子再也不像几层楼那么高，周围的世界清晰可见。  
他变回人了！  
一件衣服披头盖上，不知何时，先寇布已经脱下蔷薇骑士连的上衣制服，披在赤身裸体的杨身上，先寇布身材高大，他的制服长度恰好到杨臀部，还算不太尴尬。  
这么衣衫不整指挥舰队还是头一遭，但他的部下们毫不介意，亚典波罗眨着眼睛，仿佛卸下什么重担似的，“我果然还是适合分舰队司令官的职务，总指挥还是学长来吧。”  
部下们的斗志突然飙升至满点，杨威利回来了！  
杨满心不想被人当做英雄来崇拜，不过某种程度上他就是英雄。  
在他的指挥下，伊谢尔伦海盗扭转劣势，以少胜多，反败为胜，重创了同盟军。  
披着先寇布的上衣制服，杨自我厌恶地坐在司令椅上发呆，和上次平叛一样，他又杀了上万同盟军人，这不是他本意，最终却由他亲手完成了。  
战死的几位同盟军官中，还有他曾经的同僚，各种异常灰暗的心情蚕食着杨，疲惫、逃避、内疚……  
他觉得身体一紧，接着视线一阵模糊，世界好像又变大了，哇，好黑。  
“我长那么大，第一次看到猫变人，人变猫，比科幻电影还好看。”波布兰赞叹。  
亚典波罗好像完成了人生一件大事一样道：“我和学长认识那么久，还是第一次看到他裸体。”  
“以前军校里抢淋浴喷头的时候你没见过杨的裸体？”卡介伦问。  
“没有，我们读军校时，设施都改建过了，两人一间宿舍，独立卫生间。难道卡介伦学长看到过？”亚典波罗的口气好像嫉妒的怨妇。  
“怎么可能，我比杨大六届，他还没进来我就毕业了。”  
“不就是男人的裸体么？谁没看过？大家都是男人。”波布兰豪情万丈。  
“……格林希尔少校还在。”  
“……”击坠王一时说不出话来。  
“为什么又变成猫了？”格林希尔虽然红着脸，但是仪态上丝毫不乱。  
“大概我的提督想逃避什么事情会变成猫？”先寇布有着仔细观察（偷窥？）杨的嗜好，大约猜了个七七八八。  
“不良中年，他是‘我们的提督’”波布兰故意露出不齿的表情。  
直接忽略波布兰，先寇布继续道：“似乎还不受自己控制，潜意识下。”  
“这次变回人也是？”  
先寇布点点头，顺便从椅子上拿起自己的外套，众人探出头去，看到一只小黑猫瑟缩成一颗毛绒绒的球，无助地看着他们。  
12  
伊谢尔伦的海盗们大眼瞪小眼地看着司令椅正中央表情困惑的小黑猫，他听得懂他们的话，大意是他潜意识中要逃避就会变成猫，想变回人的时候就会变成人，可他觉得不对，比如现在，他想变成人类，好好吃一顿爱尔兰炖羊肉，可是他没变回去。  
小黑猫趴在椅子上，尾巴甩来甩去。  
“不知道下次他能不能及时变回来？”  
“说不定他不想上战场，就逃避到底，到时候就永远是只猫了。”  
小黑猫一开始还漫不经心地甩着尾巴，现在突然停下。他终于意识到，如果不是因为歼敌几万后的自我逃避，他大概就不会变成猫了。  
但是现在，他反而更加自我厌恶了。  
这是一种矛盾的心情，杨垂下小脑袋。  
“现在先给提督吃一点东西吧，指挥作战很费神。”尤利安道，不管是人还是猫，指挥一场战斗都相当消耗体力，“吃爱尔兰炖羊肉怎么样？补充蛋白质？再来一杯红茶。”  
猫形的杨本来还逃避似的把头拢进肚子，想睡成一团，听到“炖羊肉”、“红茶”，小耳朵动了动，尾巴欢快地甩起来，“喵~~~”  
海盗们似乎迷上了一档节目《动物世界》，十几双眼睛直勾勾地看着司令桌上的小黑猫，他狐疑地看着众人，有什么奇怪的么？  
从未见过一只猫吃爱尔兰炖羊肉的军官们现在充满好奇。  
从某种程度上说，杨的形象其实被毒舌党们踩在脚底板下还狠狠碾了几下，现在既然变成了一只猫，他就更不在乎他的形象了。  
他俯下身舔了几口红茶润润嗓子，琥珀色的茶水弄湿了嘴角周围的毛，茶滴从他小小的胡须上滴落，小黑猫又舔了舔嘴角，因为不像真正的猫那样会灵活使用舌头，他的动作显得笨拙而滑稽。他又扑到体积大自己两三倍的肉上，抱着炖羊肉啃个不停，狼吞虎咽，炖肉的油沾在小黑猫的皮毛上，显得油光发亮。啃了一会儿，啃累了，毕竟要消灭比自己体形大的食物需要很好的体力和消化能力，而他显然没有这两项能力，改为轻舔。舔着舔着，小黑猫累得迷迷糊糊地睡了。  
“结束了？我还想再接着看。”众人对剧场结束略有不满，似乎买的门票价无所值。  
谁知，已经睡了的小黑猫不知怎么的又摇摇晃晃地站起来，走到碟子边抱着爱尔兰炖羊肉接着啃了几口，欢喜得不停抖动胡子，最后居然抱着炖肉睡着了，这次是真睡了。  
伊谢尔伦海盗们面面相觑，耸耸肩各自离开，“先寇布，接下来交给你了。”  
骑士温柔地看着小黑猫，连猫带碟子拿回自己房间，等他醒了后，再给他洗澡。他从未想过自己会如此勤劳地照顾一只猫，但是，没有什么是不可能的，不是么？  
比如现在，早晨七点，杨又在自己怀里变成人类了。  
“尤利安……让我再睡五分钟……不，四分三十秒就好……”  
原来平时小黑猫一早喵喵叫，是这个意思……  
先寇布耐心等着杨醒来，虽然看到裸体的上司，那里很精神，不过努力忍着，他可不想再做一次，然后杨又变成不会说话的小黑猫。  
懒虫赖床的本领可不是一般的水平，先寇布为了发泄野兽般的精力，去找蔷薇骑士连的队员们连番搏击，回到房间他还睡着，这次是人形。  
等杨悠悠转醒时，都到了午饭时间，张开眼睛，看到先寇布悠然自得地躺在自己身边，一身铁饼做的肌肉格外立体，平时做猫的时候看到，只当是体型差异，变成人之后一看，这真的是肌肉发达，自己在他身边真像一只白斩鸡。  
杨的脸皮很厚，但没厚到在浑身赤裸的状态下，面对没关照一声就突然有了那层关系的同性部下还能镇定自若的程度。  
先寇布看上去很淡定，这份从容是把十几个部下打趴下再冲了三把冷水澡之后的结果。  
“中将，可以先把我放开么？”  
骑士的手还抄着杨的腰。  
先寇布松了手。  
现在该说点什么？杨尴尬地想，他又想逃避了。  
“我的提督”  
“嗯……”  
“我说的话，您听到了吧？”  
杨迷茫地看着他，哪句？  
“我爱你”他重复了一遍。  
对猫能顺利说出口的话，在双方都坦诚相见时，似乎也不难。  
杨想都没想，立刻点点头。  
就那么定了？先寇布有些不可思议，他知道他的提督在某些方面固执得不可理喻，在巴米利恩时他恨不得要把杨的大脑结构打碎了重组，他已经做好软磨硬泡的准备，除了霸王硬上弓，都打算实践一遍，现在如此顺利倒让他颇意外。  
其实杨的大脑很简单，有人帮他把一切都打理妥当，不是很好么？  
先寇布突然有些无奈，他明白了，杨是个没有太多坚持、随遇而安的人，所以他接受了自己的感情，或许如果不是他，是亚典波罗，是其他什么人，杨也会接受。  
但是他不求太多，只要杨在自己身边就好。他已经很满足，以前只能那么看着他，守着他，现在至少能抱着他，宠着他。  
13  
有一个像杨威利这样百战不殆的司令官是全舰队的幸运，但是有一个经常玩失踪的司令官，就是全舰队的不幸了。  
“怎么又变成猫了？”  
“明明击退了敌军，没什么好逃避的。”  
杨在战胜同盟军后大概维持了两三天的人形，但不知怎么的，某天早上醒来，在先寇布被窝里又变成了一只猫，实在让人欲哭无泪。  
先寇布回忆了一下当晚的情形。  
刚洗完澡的杨穿着保守的长袖睡衣睡裤，侧身躺在他身边看书，杨没有注意到他把睡衣的扣子扣错了一格，左右不对称，先寇布有预谋地说要给杨把纽扣重新扣好，但是解开纽扣后他就再没把它们扣上去，然后……他又把他的提督翻过来覆过去美美地品尝了好几次才放过杨，被压榨干的杨当时瘫软在床上，然后就变成猫了。  
这是怎么回事？  
小黑猫瘫在先寇布膝上打盹儿，臀部那里还有点疼，腰部还觉得酸，团不成一团的杨像一块僵硬的比萨饼，无精打采地垂着脑袋。  
“提督，精神不好么？”尤利安关切地看着自己的养父，呃，变成猫的养父，心疼地抚摸着他的皮毛。  
“呜~”杨只轻微地从喉咙里叫了一声。  
“先寇布，你有没有好好照顾杨提督啊？”波布兰用怀疑的眼光看着经常和自己斗嘴的蔷薇骑士连连长。  
先寇布看着膝上的小黑猫，“要是杨能说话，他会告诉你我怎么照顾他。”  
小黑猫甩甩尾巴，不痛不痒地敲在先寇布膝上。  
这下不止波布兰，所有伊谢尔伦海盗们都看着先寇布，如果目光能压死人，先寇布肯定成了一摊烂泥。  
这时小黑猫突然身体抖了一下，然后变回人类。  
他的姿势很诡异，以背后骑乘位的姿势坐在先寇布膝上，“啊，啊！”因为中心不稳，他马上就要向前冲去，摔个嘴啃泥，先寇布连忙眼疾手快拉住他的腰，竟然不意碰到了那里。  
这真是一出好戏。  
“我，我马上去拿大毛巾！”尤利安毕竟还小，瞥到了什么逃也似的匆匆去房间拿衣服给杨。  
除了红着脸的格林希尔少校，其他人都像看国宝似的盯着杨——身上的红痕，有些红得几乎要滴出血来，它们几乎分布在杨全身，颈项、胸口、背脊、臀部、还有隐秘的地方……  
虽说看得目不转睛，却还是七手八脚地脱下衣服盖在杨身上，顺便还偷偷摸了几把。  
原先波布兰嘲笑先寇布醒来如果看到身边睡着一只水母，定然全无“性趣”，特指早上的冲动，不过似乎只要是杨威利，先寇布都会“性趣”盎然。  
击坠王脑海中突然构思出一个人和一只水母……的样子，口气带着悲愤，“不良中年，你真是禽兽！”  
“这么对学长，简直禽兽不如！”  
“比禽兽还禽兽！”格林希尔少校在心里想。  
不管如何，先寇布在他们心目中已经彻底沦为禽兽不如、等同禽兽和比禽兽更禽兽的不知名物体了。  
尤利安拿来衣服，杨连忙穿上，变成猫之后，他难得坐下来好好和部下们聊聊，这次当着大家的面变身成功，众人非得问个清楚不可。  
“真的是想要逃避，就会变成猫么？”  
“似乎是这样……”杨困惑地抓抓没有被梳理过，一堆乱草般的头发。  
“那这次为什么会变成猫？”  
“嗯……”杨想了想，红着脸，结巴了几次才说道：“好像因为……因为……因为……做太多次，太累了……累了之后，意志力薄弱，就会变回猫。”  
杨用的词是“变回”，看来他已经认同“猫”才是他本身的形态，而人不过是变身之后的样子，就像咸蛋超人变身一样。  
众人集体用鄙视的眼神看着某只禽兽。  
野虎先生的脸皮比要塞防御钢板还厚，他面带微笑地看着他们，那笑得像桃花一样的眼睛好像在说“我把他吃掉了，你们没有”，实在让人可气！  
一直以戏弄杨为乐的后勤部长卡介伦在非战争时期其实是伊谢尔伦要塞的幕后黑手，主持一切要事的卡介伦用托孤的凝重表情双手搭在先寇布肩膀上，“杨这个笨蛋就交给你了。”  
“真羡慕死人，我亲都没亲过学长。”亚典波罗吃味地说。  
“以后有的不良中年苦的了！哈哈，爽！”  
“你们说轻一点，他们听得到。”  
“怕什么，其实我早就有感觉了，你们不知道啊，那时候……”  
经过这一次，先寇布和杨的关系彻底曝光了，而杨变身的原因基本也弄清楚了：精神上的逃避和肉体上疲劳是变身的条件，满足任何一个，杨就会变成一只小黑猫。  
14  
做了海盗头子的杨，日子过得非常舒服，不用去面对特留尼西特之流的政客，不用带兵打仗，就算是抢劫富商……嗯……杨本身反对以暴制暴，可现在沦落到匪头的地步，也就由得他们抢了。卡介伦历数同盟及帝国那些富得流油的奸商，以一天打击十个的速度，他们也得花好几百年才能把他们都抢一遍，杨也就不管了。  
司令室里挂着大大的横幅——不能逃避。  
杨自从吃了过了期的奇异糖果后，一直受变身问题困扰，因为是潜意识的影响，不完全受大脑控制，所以时而还会变成猫，比如下立体西洋棋输了，比如先寇布让杨太累了，比如毒舌党们又嘲笑他了。  
卡介伦只得让人写了横幅“不能逃避”，挂在司令室里，又挂了一条“不能太累”，挂在先寇布房间里，说是刺激潜意识神经。  
塔纳卡的《银河海盗传说》将“不能逃避”这句金玉良言作为伊谢尔伦海盗的座右铭，还特意在书的前序中提到，谁又知道其中这层关系？  
同盟将伊谢尔伦海盗比为“索马里海盗”，帝国将其称为“加勒比海盗”，看来帝国军还是很看得起杨威利一众。  
但事情也没那么顺利，同盟和帝国因为伊谢尔伦要塞的独立，实力差距突然变得明显起来，艾伦•法希尔地带早就对腐败的自由行星同盟失望，宣布独立，继而引发了同盟和帝国中央管辖权力弱的星域相继宣布独立，个个都宣称要加入伊谢尔伦海盗，搞得杨威利就像地球上的英国女王，明明那些星域和自己什么关系都没有，可偏宣称自己是“伊谢尔伦联邦”成员。  
打家劫舍，是治安问题，星域独立，就上升到政治问题了。  
同盟在杨威利身上吃过亏，况且和帝国的战事也节节败退，目前无暇他顾，帝国军在杨威利手上吃的亏也不少，然后就和伊谢尔伦铆上了：凯撒皇帝亲自发外交文书，要和杨威利谈判。  
收到外交文书的杨威利几乎五雷轰顶，就差又要变成小黑猫，外交文书啊，凯撒皇帝太把他当一盘菜了，他是海盗头子，不是国家元首，再这样下去，不保准将来会来一封宣战文书。  
兵来将挡水来土掩，事情到了这地步，杨也只能硬着头皮去谈判了。  
在巴米利恩战后，杨见过莱因哈特，那个宇宙第一的美男子耀眼得像太阳，把他的眼睛都闪晕了。  
谈判场所设在莱因哈特的战舰伯伦希尔上，但地点在伊谢尔伦回廊，逃出生天的要塞这次在卡介伦的指挥下大摇大摆地回到原处。  
凯撒皇帝在伯伦希尔的走廊上行走，罗列着精美艺术品的廊道丝毫未能吸引他的注意，倒是地上的一摊衣服，吸引了莱因哈特。  
一套完整的同盟军服，看胸口的星条，应该是高官，莱因哈特蹲下身体，拿开扁军帽，拨开衣服，一只小黑猫在衣服里露出脑袋。  
他水汪汪的黑眼睛里带着无辜、无奈和委屈，小耳朵下垂，尾巴夹得紧紧的，他抬起脑袋看着莱因哈特，把帝国皇帝瞬间萌杀。  
“陛下……这……”奇斯林似乎想劝阻。  
尊贵的皇帝陛下抱起小黑猫，径直往目的地走去。  
在巴米利恩，和杨的会面也是在这间房间里，难以想象那个温润如玉的男子竟然会是自己最大的敌手，一辈子都没赢过的对手，杨曾挫败帝国多次进犯，也害自己多位部下命丧战场，可是对他，莱因哈特没有任何仇视心理。  
挥退了奇斯林，莱因哈特把小黑猫放在膝上，小黑猫微微抖了抖皮毛，脑袋在膝上蹭了蹭，找了个舒服的地方，小心地收起指甲，四个毛绒绒的猫爪缩起来，开始打盹儿。  
那么乖，让他睡膝上就睡，莱因哈特姣好的嘴唇不由弯过一个绝美的弧度，他亲昵地搂着小黑猫，并用纤长的手指抚摸猫儿的下颚，他听说猫科动物最喜欢被摸到这里，果然，小黑猫努力仰着脖子，喉咙里发出噜噜的声音，“你真乖”  
皇帝用优美的嗓音夸奖膝上的小黑猫。  
指尖描绘着纯黑的皮毛，顺着背部曲线一路向下，然后把小尾巴抓在手心里，柔软光滑的皮毛有着让他不想松手的质感，莱因哈特忽然道，“让我抱抱你好吗？”  
小黑猫抬起脸，“喵~~~”  
“那你是愿意了？你真聪明，能听得懂我的话。”  
莱因哈特双手小心地穿过小黑猫的上肢，将他抱起来，放在臂弯里，像抱个小婴儿一样，抱了一会儿，似乎还不够，他按了一下铃，让侍应生马上准备新鲜的生鱼。  
生鱼送上来，莱因哈特放在小黑猫面前，他嗅了嗅味道，转过脸，不吃。  
“不合口味么？”  
小黑猫没回答，一条毛茸茸的尾巴不停地在昂贵的皮质沙发上擦来擦去。  
“你想要什么呢？”  
小黑猫还是没回答。  
莱因哈特想了想，又按了铃，让侍应生从鸡毛掸子上拔几根毛送过来。  
被调教得像机器人一样的侍应生憋着笑，把羽毛送到莱因哈特的房间。  
小黑猫吃惊地看着手里抓着羽毛的莱因哈特，金发的俊美男子苍冰色的眼睛里闪动着期待的光芒，他知道猫喜欢玩狗尾巴草，在旗舰上没有狗尾巴草的情况下用羽毛来替代。他两只手各抓着几根鸡毛，逗弄小黑猫玩。但是小黑猫对这毫无兴趣，趴在沙发角落里一动不动。  
年轻的皇帝有一种挫败感，突然他灵光一闪，用鸡毛在小黑猫脸上乱抹，小黑猫无奈地挥舞着肉爪，想躲避这个恶作剧，“喵噗~”他打了个喷嚏，掉落的碎鸡毛戳到了他小小的鼻子，“喵噗~”又一个喷嚏。  
小黑猫委屈地看着金发皇帝，莱因哈特心疼了，“你，还是睡到我膝上来吧？”  
“喵~~~”一听这句话，小黑猫快速占领了莱因哈特的双膝，呼呼睡起来，一开始还直着脑袋，四肢规规矩矩收在肚子下面，后来整个儿睡得趴手趴脚，脑袋搁在双膝间，四肢趴在莱因哈特膝上，尾巴也伸直了，全然像个四肢伸展的乌龟。  
莱因哈特抚摸着他柔软的被毛，满足地发出一声叹息……

 

15  
“报告！”奇斯林匆匆忙忙地进来，“伊谢尔伦的人说，杨元帅失踪了！”  
“什么？！”莱因哈特一惊，从沙发上猛站起来，向前垮了一步，“快去……”  
“喵呜~呜~”  
他的“找”字还没说出口，一声凄惨的猫叫在他脚下响起。  
因为担心杨威利的安危，莱因哈特全然忘了在他膝盖上睡觉的小黑猫，直接站了起来，小黑猫在睡梦中被狠狠甩在地上，晕头转向啪啦啦翻滚了好几圈，而向前垮了一步的皇帝尊贵的金属底军靴，踩到了他的小尾巴了。  
像踩到地雷似的，莱因哈特连忙抬起脚，把摔晕了的小黑猫抱起来，小心地放到沙发上，小黑猫疼得全身都有点痉挛，缩成一团，把尾巴藏在肚皮下，四肢紧紧护着。  
“对不起，我不是故意踩到你的。”他想替小黑猫揉揉他的小尾巴，但是对方似乎对他已起了戒心，死活也不把尾巴露出来。  
“呃……我想我们似乎没必要找杨元帅了……”奇斯林身后的先寇布说，他身边站着尤利安•敏兹。  
皇帝刚才对着小黑猫温柔的眼神突然变得凌厉，“我只和杨元帅谈判”  
“可是让闲杂人退下么？”敏兹用请求的口气问银河帝国的皇帝。  
“陛下！”奇斯林显然不同意。  
“咪呜~咪呜~”小黑猫对着莱因哈特叫。  
“奇斯林你退下，这只猫尾巴受伤了，带下去好好治疗。”  
“咪呜~咪呜~咪呜~”小黑猫摇摇头，用力咬住莱因哈特的衣角，“咪呜~咪呜~”  
见小黑猫不想走，莱因哈特只得留下他。  
“我是元帅的养子，在他缺席时，我可以代替他做一些决定。”敏兹不卑不亢地对上莱因哈特锐利的双眼。  
莱因哈特垂下眼帘，让奇斯林退下，先寇布也离开了房间，屋子里只剩下莱因哈特、尤利安，呃……还有一只猫。  
“杨元帅到底在哪里？”  
尤利安一时不知道如何组织句子，他该怎么说？杨元帅由于误吞了贵国因为疏于对自治星球费沙的管理而生产的劣质的过了保质期的糖果现在一会儿变成人一会儿变成猫您身后那只抱着尾巴好像有点泪汪汪的小黑猫就是我们杨元帅？  
“你们杀了杨元帅自立为王？！”莱因哈特的眼神突然变得凶狠起来，在巴米利恩和杨威利对谈后，他深深了解到这个温和的男子内心底对民主的坚持，在听到伊谢尔伦要塞宣布独立的消息时他甚至一度怀疑过杨是不是受人胁迫才做这个决定。  
“没有！”尤利安指着他身后的小黑猫，“这个就是杨提督。”  
莱因哈特良好的家教没有让他做出不雅的举动，但还是露出了不礼貌的嗤笑。  
“真的，不信你问他。”  
“猫又不会说话。”  
尤利安已经面临多次需要小黑猫开口的情况，他说：“元帅，如果你面前这位是凯撒皇帝，你就叫三声，两短一长。”  
小黑猫果然叫“喵~喵~喵~~~”  
莱因哈特石化，如果这只猫不是杨威利，那就是超智商变异智能猫。  
“他真的是杨元帅。”  
凯撒皇帝顿时觉得人生一片黑暗，几千万帝国精锐部队，就是败在……败在一只猫手里，这让他不得不怀疑人类存在的价值，难道多年以后，银河系将属于毛绒绒的猫咪吗？  
“因为一些特殊的原因，元帅现在变成了一只猫……”尤利安艰难地组织一些模棱两可的句子。  
好一会儿才还魂，莱因哈特神色复杂地看着小黑猫，他还护着着他的小尾巴，刚才自己那一脚踩得太狠了。  
尤利安在一张纸上大大地写好YES和NO，小黑猫认真地听着他们的谈判，在同意的时候，小黑猫就伸出肉爪子踩在YES上，不同意，就踩在NO上，遇到需要特别强调的内容，就叫一声长长的“喵~~~”在莱因哈特听来格外委婉，几乎要立刻缴械投降，再加上对小黑猫心有内疚，谈判上帝国皇帝做出较大让步，但是在伊谢尔伦要塞的定义上双方存在很大分歧，莱因哈特认为必须收编到帝国名下，尤利安则极力反对，若要投降帝国，巴米利恩时就可以，何必等到现在？被迫退役也不行，说不定又遇到连内肯普这类心胸狭隘的人。  
两者谁也不肯在这方面让步，谈判陷入僵局。  
“元帅，你快变回来！”尤利安恳求地看着桌子的猫。  
“就算他变回来，我也不会同意伊谢尔伦要塞收归同盟名下。”  
尤利安反道，“如果要回到同盟，当初为何要宣布独立？”  
“杨元帅始终对同盟的民主制度怀有不切实际的梦想，我不允许他再回到那里。”听这话的口气不太像政治谈判。  
“元帅！”尤利安用乞求的眼神看着变成小黑猫的自己的养父。  
他了解他的养父，责任这个词对他来说不是打赢所有战役那么简简单单，而他懒散的外表下不是闲散的人生态度。  
小黑猫低着头，集中精力像是在想什么，突然他身体一重——变成人了。  
他赤裸裸地趴在桌子上，要说多狼狈就有多狼狈。  
看来这场旷世谈判的内幕没有记录在任何官方文件上，原因并非无据可寻。  
年轻的皇帝一直接受比较正统的教育，就算小时候家境没落也不例外，没进过酒吧，没泡过美眉，至今只有一次KISS……看到杨的裸体，他的血压立刻飙升，幸好还保持一丝理智，他让侍应生马上送来一条大毛巾，再拿一套干净的衣服来。  
16  
合身的衣服还没送来，杨裹着大毛巾，坐姿有点怪，他觉得尾骨疼。变成人之后，没有了尾巴，但是尾巴上的伤还在，尾骨好像有点肿，坐着不舒服。  
大毛巾包住了杨的身体，但是包不住他胸口露出来的未褪去的红痕和纤长的脖子，以盘坐姿势坐着的杨似乎也没有察觉到，他下面有点露出来……  
美人计一直是屡试不爽的计策，但美猫计的成功还是头一遭。  
面对这样的杨威利，莱因哈特在谈判上节节败退，还没等衣服送过来，他就答应了对方几乎所有的条件。  
侍应生送来的衣服是休闲装，这套昂贵的衣服够买下一个陆战连了，杨再不识货，也知道他身上的衣服不便宜。复古却不保守的设计、精妙却不繁琐的剪裁、昂贵却不厚重的布料，再加上杨虽然及不上莱因哈特却也算英俊的外表，换装之后简直让人看得目不转睛。杨略带羞涩地对莱因哈特说，“似，似乎还不赖……我等下换上自己的衣服就把衣服还给你。”  
“不，不用……”莱因哈特从杨变成人起，鼻腔里一直热潮涌动，强忍着才没血流成河，开口已不容易。  
签订协议后，凯撒皇帝宴请伊谢尔伦的客人们。他作为主宾坐在长桌一头，杨坐在另一头。  
身着昂贵的帝国休闲服的杨不但看到伯伦希尔的艺术品像乡巴佬进城，就连看到精致的帝国宴会也像乡下农民看到了城市快餐，他不怎么顾及享用西餐的繁文缛节，抓起餐具就开始吃。  
杨在平民中还算文雅的餐桌礼仪在帝国军看来简直失礼，随同皇帝前来的帝国元帅奥斯卡•冯•罗严塔尔异色的双眸里露出鄙夷的目光，而坐在他对面一直懊悔没能宰了他改变历史的先寇布则对自己的上司露出宠溺的笑容。从刚才起就走神都厉害的皇帝几乎都没怎么动刀叉，愣愣地看着杨威利，一副灵魂出窍的样子。  
走完了一套程序后，凯撒皇帝和杨威利相互握手，尤利安抱着杨的军服立在他身后。  
“杨元帅，若有机会，请一定来费沙做客，我国新首都离伊谢尔伦不远。”  
“呃……好的……不过您可不可以不要离那么近……还有，握手的时间是不是太长了……”杨现在和莱因哈特英俊的脸蛋相距近五厘米，可以清楚地感受到对方温热的呼吸。  
皇帝陛下松开了他的手，然后像变魔术一样拿出一束大到夸张的花，“请一定来费沙做客！”  
花？花？我花粉过敏，好想逃离这个味道。  
“喵噗~喵噗~喵噗~”  
杨又变成了一只猫，还打了好几个喷嚏。  
“提督！”尤利安连忙去翻掉在地上的衣物，“提督，你怎么样？”  
小黑猫抖了抖耳朵，又变回去了么，他有些沮丧，在银河帝国的皇帝，他的对手面前，自己先变成人，还没穿衣服，再变成猫，他脸皮再厚这时都有点丧气。他垂着小脑袋，习惯性地抓抓脑袋，这个动作由人形的杨来做只是抓头发而已，可是由猫来做，就是伸出毛绒绒的肉爪子像猫洗脸了，小黑猫的肉爪挠时，一下轻一下重，猫耳朵就一下立起来一下又被压下去，还“咪呜咪呜”叫了几声，大概是自嘲的抱怨。  
皇帝这时候再也忍不住了，他猛地抱起地上的小黑猫，“太可爱了！”  
自从姐姐进了后宫后，莱因哈特再没有如此失态过。  
“陛下，请将杨元帅还给我。”尤利安一脸严肃地看着把杨搂在怀里又亲又搂又抱又摸的凯撒皇帝，这种待遇对杨来说就像人类被巨型公恐龙舔了一脸口水，就算这只恐龙是全银河系最帅的公恐龙。  
莱因哈特沉下脸，把小黑猫举得与自己的脸等高，“和我一起回费沙好吗？”  
小黑猫看到年轻俊美的皇帝眼中带着恳求，他轻轻发了一声短音，摇了摇头。  
皇帝的眼神黯淡下来，小黑猫似是不忍，似是要安慰他，伸出带着小倒刺的柔软小舌头，轻轻舔了舔莱因哈特的鼻尖，莱因哈特微微闭着眼，享受着这刻的满足。  
尤利安抱过小黑猫，对失神的皇帝行了个礼，退出了房间。  
“呵呵，又变成猫了？”蔷薇骑士连连长调笑地问道。  
窝在养子怀里的小黑猫在看到先寇布时，做贼心虚地把脑袋又往尤利安怀里钻了钻，不肯出来。他打死也不要告诉先寇布，为什么在伯伦希尔上会变成猫去，因为那次在巴米利恩，莱因哈特吻了他，虽然只是轻轻碰擦嘴唇。所以他才会想逃避，不想见到莱因哈特，才会再变成一只猫。  
“回去喽，回伊谢尔伦去！”  
17  
“陛下！陛下！”  
“呃……走神了。”  
从伊谢尔伦回廊回来后，凯撒皇帝经常发呆，总见到他盯着毛绒绒的东西猛看，比如花园里的小刺猬啊，比如被修成球形的黄杨树啊，尤其是躲在树丛里的野猫。  
莱因哈特又想到了当时见到小黑猫的样子，他的身体很柔软，那么聪明，还能听得懂人话，多么可爱！还有杨，他变回去时……皇帝的鼻腔有点热，他变回去时，身上的红痕，窄瘦的臀部，纤细的身体线条，还有粉红色的那里……  
“陛下！您，您流鼻血了！我去叫御医！”  
两条红龙从鼻腔里冒出来，鼻血嗒嗒滴落到文书上。  
莱因哈特懂得一些基础自救法，他抬起头，望着天花板，内心有点寂寞。  
“艾米尔！艾米尔！我要养猫！我要养黑猫！”  
“陛下，黑猫是不吉利的！”  
“我都说了我要养黑猫！”  
帝国正在开展一场轰轰烈烈的活捉黑猫运动，因为黑猫不吉利，帝国人不但不养，反而看到就虐杀，现在帝国境内的黑猫数量非常少，好不容易搜罗到一些，全部送到皇帝陛下面前。  
莱因哈特看着笼子里的黑猫，这只，个儿太大了；那只，胡子不够长；还有这只，脑袋不够圆……挑来挑去，没有一只和他心里的小黑猫一样，不但没他聪明，长得也不如他可爱，抚摸起来也不如他的皮毛顺手，总之就是没有杨好。  
“杨……你现在在干什么……”莱因哈特喃喃地道。  
“等……等等……华尔特……”  
“我的提督，等什么呀？”  
“不能太累，否则又要变成猫的。”  
先寇布坏心眼地咬了一口杨的耳朵，然后改为轻舔，无论是人形还是猫形，这都是杨脆弱的地方：“反正现在没有战事，变成猫也不怕。”  
这个理由理直气壮得让杨想反驳都做不到。  
“喵呜~呜——”杨又变成猫了，而且还被先寇布的体重压在身下，凄惨地叫了一声，仿佛身体里所有的空气都被骑士压了出来。  
先寇布从头到脚被浇了一盆冷水，彻底醒了过来，他在干嘛？他在对他的提督干嘛？他的提督明明不愿意啊！作为蔷薇骑士连的连长，他本该以提督的命令为最高行动准则，可是在作为一名军人之前，他首先是华尔特•冯•先寇布，一个爱着杨威利的男人。这个放荡不羁的男人很久以前就打算把把这份感情放在心里发酵，他以为这个美梦永远不会成真，然而因为杨误食了过期糖果，误打误撞他居然可以和杨发展成为恋人。可现在他清醒地认识到，杨内心或许并不愿意，只是将自己对他的感情接受了而已。  
差点被压成肉饼的小黑猫趴在他身下，四脚朝天，显得有些楚楚可怜。  
“对不起，提督”先寇布抬起身，让小黑猫可以缓过气来，“以后我不会再抱你了”  
小黑猫疑惑地看着先寇布。  
“你不喜欢这样吧？”  
其，其实也还好啦，小黑猫的脸红了，但是有黑色毛皮的遮盖，所以骑士看不到。  
“以后我不会再抱你了”他一个字一个字地说，像在订立一个誓言。  
小黑猫有点摸不着头脑，先寇布无声地笑了笑，“提督，我还是会一如既往地照顾你，别担心。”  
担心什么？他懵懂地看着先寇布。  
“我爱你”  
小黑猫心里潮潮的，他“咪呜咪呜”地想说什么，但是没有变回人类之前他什么都说不了。他看到先寇布下床，然后把那条难看到家的横幅“不能太累”撕下来，他忽然明白了什么，低垂着脑袋，跳到地板上，睡好。  
“提督？您这是？”  
小黑猫没有理他，想在冰冷的地板上过夜，先寇布连忙想把他抱上床，就在他要实践这个想法时，冷得受不了的小黑猫眼巴巴望着他，但是却没有再跳上床的意思。骑士马上心软了，他不是那个意思，他连忙伸手去抱小黑猫，不想杨却逃开，让先寇布扑了个空。不死心地再去抓猫，还是被他逃走了。小黑猫左躲右闪，在桌子底下，椅子脚下逃来逃去，最后还逃到床底下去了，但蔷薇骑士不会束手无策，他匍匐着钻到矮矮的床底下，一伸手，小黑猫连忙逃出床底下，他又扑了个空，头还撞在床板上。  
驰骋战场的战士没有败给任何人过，但是现在却拿一只猫没辙。  
不服输的先寇布顿时燃起熊熊斗志，他从床底下钻出来，用强大的蛮力把床竖起来，急得团团转的小猫此时慌不择路逃到厕所里，先寇布连忙跟着跑进厕所，咔嚓一声把门给锁了。  
小黑猫躲无可躲，干脆往浴缸里跳，因为弹跳力不强，他前爪刚扒到浴缸壁，后爪努力蹬啊蹬，好不容易才爬上去。这是杨变成猫以来，第一次跳上或者说爬上比自己高两三倍的东西，哇，这洗澡水怎么都放好了？

 

18  
“扑哧”一声，杨整个猫摔进温热的洗澡水中，连呛了好几口水，先寇布没想到他会逃到他原先准备好洗鸳鸯浴的浴缸里去，急急忙忙把落汤猫捞出来，“怎么样？”  
“喵噗~喵嚏~”被拯救出来的小黑猫浑身都湿透了，没有一根毛是干的，先寇布心疼得要命，连忙拿出吹风机给他吹干。  
这下小黑猫老实了，他已逃不动了。杨很擅长逃跑，但亲自用四条腿逃跑还是第一次，而且结结实实地失败了。  
闹了个猫仰床翻，最后的结果还是先寇布抱着小黑猫睡觉。  
“对不起……”  
不知何时，杨已经变回了人形，先寇布用力圈住他，不顾他微弱的挣扎。他害怕他逃开，他看到在伯伦希尔上，杨全心全意地依赖着尤利安，觉得不安，所以想通过肢体的纠缠来凝聚他们之间的关系。  
他轻轻吻着杨的颈项，“对不起，对不起……”他有些豁然开朗，他们已经三十多岁，不是情窦初开的少年，如果将“情”啊“爱”啊挂在口上，如果像二十岁的年轻人那样吃莫名的飞醋，不是太幼稚了么？  
如果没有这颗神奇的小糖果，或许杨在战争结束后会退役，然后和格林希尔小姐结婚也说不定，现在却睡在自己的臂弯中，这是自己以前想都不敢想的。  
“对不起，对不起……”  
骑士不奢求杨想自己爱他那样爱自己，他觉得只要他在自己身边就好，先寇布以为自己已经认清这一点，然而有时却会想要更多。可是他现在觉得，只要杨不离开自己，不要说让其他人照顾他，就够了。  
“为什么道歉呢”  
先寇布说不出来原因。  
“其实……我也不是要你禁欲啦……”杨略带困惑的嗓音透着一股子慵懒和羞涩，“只是要节制一点。”他背对着先寇布，耳朵红红的。  
一股热流在心中升起，先寇布轻轻笑了，他注视着杨的后脑勺，久久舍不得眨眼。他感觉到怀里的人呼吸渐渐缓慢而绵长起来，想来已经睡了。  
他将一个轻柔的吻烙在他的颈项上，又轻轻抚了抚他乱糟糟的头发，带着骑士特有的温柔。  
这样，就够了，他很满足。  
与和平的伊谢尔伦要塞不同，帝国高层的气氛相当诡异。  
在今天的军部会议上，凯撒皇帝走神得厉害，众将领已经习惯了他们尊贵的皇帝陛下对着绒球状的物体发呆，但是他今天发呆的目标，居然指向了罗严塔尔元帅，让人不觉为金银妖瞳捏了一把冷汗。  
被皇帝带着花痴的目光看着，罗严塔尔背后不由起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得如果凯撒皇帝真的要找个同性恋人，似乎也只会对棺材里的吉尔菲艾斯有兴趣。  
殊不知，莱因哈特在罗严塔尔身上看到了猫科动物的影子，他觉得罗严塔尔是一只有着异色瞳孔的黑豹，尽管这只黑豹和他心里的小黑猫唯一的相似之处就是他们都是有着黑色毛皮的猫科动物。  
例会结束后，罗严塔尔赶忙开溜，用疾风之狼的速度高速消失在众人的视线中，但是他的死党用更让人叹为观止的速度追上他，“罗严塔尔，你……你和陛下……”  
在好友面前，罗严塔尔炸锅了，他像一只被踩到尾巴的猫露出凶狠的表情，如果他也吃了过期糖果变成了一只黑豹，全身的毛肯定根根竖起，“骗子杨威利，自从陛下和他谈判回来之后，就魂不守舍的。”  
“……呃……那个……我觉得陛下是看上了你，才魂不守舍。”  
“……这个冷笑话一点都不好笑，米达麦亚……”  
“……或许过一阵子就会好……”蜜色头发的青年安慰自己的同僚。  
“……希望如此……”

世界和平，真好。  
喵~~~

END


End file.
